


【全圆佑x你】兔头狙击

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -吃鸡游戏故事-低音狙击枪体育系x游戏白痴美术系ooc





	【全圆佑x你】兔头狙击

**Author's Note:**

> “老师能发现课桌底下的人在做小动作是因为他也经历过，那你察觉到我喜欢你是不是说明你也喜欢我。”

01

我大概觉得自己快要孤独终老了。

全圆佑的出现是个意外。

02

“啊，好想谈恋爱，你看看人家这甜甜的恋爱啊，就离谱。”我扒拉着室友跟我一起看那些狗血又欲罢不能的偶像甜宠剧，扎着个刘海抱着薯片就看得上头。

“你要是真的想要男朋友，今晚陪我去联谊，人家隔壁工程学院好多帅哥呢。”室友在隔壁挑着晚上去bar要穿的裙子，瞟了我一眼，“别整天就知道窝在房间里看别人谈，自己想要又不去争取机会。”

“哎呀…我不这才二十嘛，对吧？”我又理亏了，尽管这种对话已经进行了好几百次了，“再说了，酒吧那种地方乱七八糟的，哪知道都什么人呀，我说你今晚也小心点，少喝点。”

“不劳您担心了，一会衣服洗好了记得去取。”朋友把换下来的脏衣服丢进洗衣机，顺手按好了按钮。

我应了一声又从橱柜里拿出一包泡菜拉面，准备赶紧给自己煮一锅配料丰富的晚餐，晚上还得打游戏呢。

“哎呀真舒坦，ddl全过了，pre也都结束了，让我来打几把。”

03

“这是我们的新队员，大家认识一下。”原本队里相熟朋友拉了个新的人进来，穿得倒是够亮眼的，粉色兔耳兜帽卫衣加胡萝卜印花leggings，手里扛着个狙击枪，这一身混搭搞得我差点在屏幕前笑出声。

队里吃鸡都习惯性地连麦，新来的男孩也不太说话，就默默地自己找个位置蹲着架好狙击枪，我这种半吊子玩家，不是技术流更不是氪金派，顶多当个意识流，在他隔壁拿着冲锋枪也愣着。

这人也不跟我说话，我耳机里全是队友们叽叽喳喳地报着位置和战况，我们这边倒是清闲自在，就差一起打牌了吧。

“啊！那边有人！”我这时候只恨自己很久没打游戏，这手和这脑子连不上线，近战远攻一个都不精通，临急临忙只能在麦克风旁边大喊。

耳边仿佛传来子弹划破空气锋利的声音，也不知道是耳机质量太好还是我想象力太丰富，旁边这个男孩说的第一句话就像是哄睡的asmr一样在我耳蜗旁荡开，搅乱一池平静的春水。

“死了。”

—这还吃什么鸡，哥哥别狙敌人了，直接狙我好吧。

04

幸好队友都是平时玩的好的朋友，也没太把我那天的傻子大喊放在心里，到时我自己耿耿于怀了大半天，咬着指甲脑海里只有隔壁那句魅力无限的“死了”，又自己哧哧地笑了出来。

“所以说那个新来的男生谁啊？”我认了，我就是栽在那句只有两个字的男神音里了呗。

“兔子狙击枪吗，全圆佑啊。”我朋友轻描淡写甚至还给我发了个不怀好意的表情包，“怎么，你见色起意了？”

“对！我就是。”厚脸皮要是能考证，我可能是免检选手，“真聪明，找天给我介绍介绍呗，不能成事就当是多个朋友。”

“得吧，难得你主动要出门。”

05

“哇…。”我硬生生用面前的奇异果冰沙把“好帅”两个字堵回去喉咙里，看着面前穿着无袖上衣，头发湿漉漉还带着热气的眼睛帅哥。

“我是全圆佑，幸会。”

是熟悉的声音，在脑海里回荡了几万次的那个声音。我伸出手握住全圆佑伸出来的那只修长的手，脸上这会估计是红得没法见人了。

“你就是那个在我隔壁大叫的吧。”这还是陈述句，都不用我承认了。全圆佑笑了笑也不尴尬，擦了把脑门上滴下来的汗，就问大家要不要当场开一局。

我看着他刚进来就放在地面上的网球拍，心想着这人该不会是我们学校体育系的吧，又想起来室友隐约说过最近有个什么网球联赛，还特地问我要不要去看，结果当然又是懒得去了。

行吧，我活该单身。

—

“你的技术真的…”全圆佑后来跟我双排的时候跟我1v1开麦，“令人印象深刻。”

“我知道，不用你说。”我想都不用想，那边的人肯定是皱着眉头在替我收拾残局，可能还忍着不骂脏话，那不如我先承认自己技术烂透了。

“没事，你打得开心就好。”全圆佑的声音从耳机里传来，还附带着两声轻笑，像是完全没有生气的样子，手里依旧熟练地操作着，丝毫没有影响发挥。

“你…不生气？”

“嗯，挺有意思的。”全圆佑听起来是真的觉得好玩，还饶有兴致地问我待会晚饭后要不要继续打。

“当然。”

06

“喂，上两天吃鸡的时候那个拿着冲锋枪大喊的小傻子谁啊，在前面蹦跶着我差点就以为是敌人一起打了，搞什么。”

全圆佑坐在网球场旁边的长椅上，一边擦着被汗水沾湿的眼镜，一边眯着眼看着隔壁球场的人打球，忽然想起那天那个咋咋呼呼的游戏白痴。

“哦，旁边美术学院的妹子。”另一个男生走过来取了瓶饮料，搭了全圆佑的话，“游戏打得不咋样，人倒是可爱，说话也风趣。”

“她…话多吗？”全圆佑把眼镜带上，接过朋友递过来的饮料也灌了一口。

“挺多的啊，聚会的时候叽叽喳喳的。”

“下次聚会带上我。”全圆佑拍了拍那人的肩膀，抄起球拍准备跟自动发球机再大战五百场。

07

谁都好奇我怎么能被全圆佑看上，别人问我我就理直气壮地说是因为我打游戏太菜了，他觉得我与众不同就被吸引住了。

“你女朋友真好啊。”全圆佑看着自己储物柜里那件被画了好几朵大大的雏菊的黑背心，隔壁的兄弟凑过头来开始大笑，留下全圆佑一个人傻眼。

体育系的男生们下午都会约好一起跑几圈锻炼身体，把状态维持住，做什么运动都会事半功倍，有几个还把上衣脱掉了露出一身漂亮的腱子肉。

其中最亮眼的大概是全圆佑。

黑背心上被我用颜料画了大花，晾了半天才勉强晾干，然后叠起来偷偷放进他的运动包里。现在是挺好看的，全圆佑一出汗就把颜料融化了一半，自己还不知道拉着衣服擦汗，弄得脸上白一块绿一块黄一块的。

“小傻子居然用的还是不防水的颜料，好样的。”

—

我的素描课下课之后屁颠屁颠就跑去运动场，看着全圆佑跑着步，独树一帜的彩色背心可谓是给枯燥的操练徒增不少乐趣。

我满意地点点头，直接忽略掉那人脸上像是画了迷彩花纹一样的脸蛋。

“我下课了，全圆佑我们去吃饭吧！”我说着就要抱上去，蹭到他手臂的时候才发现自己忘了洗手，碳笔留在手掌的灰有一半都给抹在全圆佑白白的手臂上了，连忙把手缩回来。

抬头看全圆佑的时候看见他像是花猫一样的脸，丝毫没有反省之情，心里只有一句“帅哥就是帅哥”。

“算了算了，回去洗澡就是了。”全圆佑无奈地看着我，把东西收拾好挎着包，另一只手牵起我，“你那花，画得真的不错。”

“是吧，惊喜礼物成功！”我举起牵着全圆佑的那只手，高兴得不行，完全没有想到颜料不防水这件事，“下次给你画玫瑰吧。”

“好，都依你。”

08

“宝贝宝贝，借我个本子，不然几张纸也行。”

全圆佑说是选修了个旁边商学院的课程，一出门才发现自己忘了带笔记本，毕竟平时是只带毛巾水瓶的人。

正好走到我的宿舍楼下，打了个微信电话过来，把我活生生从精彩的梦里揪出来，让我下楼给他送个笔记本应急，我迷迷糊糊在桌子上抄起草稿本就下了楼，着急着回去睡回笼觉，差点还把自己绊倒。

“上课加油mua！”我眯着眼睛凑上去捏了一把全圆佑清秀可爱的猫猫脸，匆匆忙忙就要回去接着睡觉却被人一把揽住腰。

“一会十二点下课，你要来一起吃饭吗，宝贝？”全圆佑把我的头靠在自己肩膀上，忍不住又笑着亲了我一口。

“好啊，顺便打游戏。”我睡得惺忪也不忘初心，惦记着昨天晚上约定好的双排吃鸡，想着还能试试新买的几把枪。

“噩梦来了，我要去上课了宝贝。”全圆佑假装嫌弃，手里却一点不含糊给我把临急临忙披上的外套的帽子给戴上，领子也给拉好。

“快去，烦死了。”

—

“还你笔记本。”

全圆佑把笔记本塞到我手里，我好奇地翻了翻想看看都记了些啥，笔记没翻到却翻到了被自己写过的纸张上多了几个字。

“队里新来的那个兔子头，话少but声音一绝。”｜“跟你绝配，话多又吵。”

“全圆佑，全圆佑，全圆佑。帅得离谱。”｜“我知道。”

“大无语，取向狙击。”｜“大无语，正中红心。”

“我喜欢你。”｜“我也是。”

“今天也很想你。”｜“那就过来给我抱一下。”

我愣在原地，本子上都是随手写下的东西，不是歌词就是各种青春疼痛文学，不然就是大半夜感性的时候胡乱涂的，大概还有乱七八糟像是碎碎念的一些断句残篇。

全圆佑从后面把我搂住，下巴磕在我的颈窝上，侧着头看我，手指在纸页上滑动，摸到我的手就覆盖上去，胳膊紧紧地缠在我的腰间。

“以后笔记本不许随便借人了。”


End file.
